Samus Aran (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Samus Aran is a Team Pack character from the Metroid Prime Trilogy franchise. Background Samus Aran (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran?) is an intergalactic bounty hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the Biologic Space Laboratories research station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. World Metroid Prime Trilogy: ??? Abilities * Morph Ball ** Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb) ** Super Strength (Power Bomb) ** Spider Ball * Acrobat (Space Jump / Screw Attack) * Grapple (Grapple Beam) ** Rope Swing ** Charge Transfer * Target (Power Beam) * Silver LEGO Blowup (Missile) * Lava Guard * Cold Protection * Beam Switch ** Laser (Plasma Beam / Nova Beam) ** Ice Blast (Ice Beam / Ice Missile) ** Electricity (Wave Beam) ** Dark Aether Access (Dark Beam / Annihilator) ** Aether Access (Light Beam / Annihilator) ** Sonar Smash (Annihilator) ** Phazon Blowup (Phazon Beam) * Suit Switch ** Varia Suit (Wave/Ice/Plasma) ** Gravity Suit (Wave/Ice/Plasma) *** Dive ** Phazon Suit (Wave/Ice/Plasma) *** Dive *** Phazon Guard ** Dark Suit (Dark/Light/Annihilator) *** Dive *** Aether Guard ** Light Suit (Dark/Light/Annihilator) *** Dive *** Aether Guard ** PED Suit (Plasma/Nova/Phazon) *** Dive *** Hypermode *** Phazon Guard Miscellaneous Actions Entrance and Exit * Samus Screw Attacks out of the portal. * Samus jumps into the portal, shooting through it before dropping in. Idle Animations * Samus checks her cannon for a moment. * Samus readies a Missile on a Splinter, only for it to run away and get shot by the equipped Beam. Finishing Moves * Samus shoots a Super Missile at her opponent. * Samus places a Bomb near her opponent while in Morph Ball form. Trivia * Samus, in this iteration, is based off her adventures in the Metroid Prime Trilogy. ** She uses the suits and beams in those three games. * She has no quotes while wearing her suits, as she is silent in those three games. Category:Metroid Category:Metroid Characters Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Morph Ball Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Super Strength Category:Spider Ball Category:Acrobat Category:Grapple Category:Rope Swing Category:Charge Transfer Category:Target Category:Lava Guard Category:Cold Protection Category:Beam Switch Category:Laser Category:Ice Blast Category:Electricity Category:Dark Aether Access Category:Aether Access Category:Sonar Smash Category:Phazon Blowup Category:Suit Switch Category:Dive Category:Phazon Guard Category:Aether Guard Category:Hypermode